de détails
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Al final, tras todas las ideas erradas, era alguien bastante dulce, encantador. Una buena persona, a grandes rasgos, de esas que valía la pena querer. Fic para la actividad "Ritual de iniciación" del foro Cannon Island.
1. Arte

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para la actividad "Ritual de iniciación" del foro Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 500 palabras, vivo al límite.

 **Notas:** A pesar del soborno que recibí me tomé eones para escribir esto, digamos que lo dejé estar como muchas otras cosas, pero dado que ando con ansias de escribirlos me propuse acabarlo finalmente y aquí está, no he hecho todavía el segundo drabble pero espero no tardarme demasiado con ese. Quinientas palabras porque de nuevo me estaba pasando del límite.

 **Rufus. Le gusta:** El arte.

 **.**

* * *

 **de détails.**

* * *

 **I.**

 _Arte._

* * *

Rufus parpadeó. Había una indiscutible expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al contemplar el papel, no muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto. Alzó la mirada hacia Orga, de pie frente a él en una postura aparentemente imperturbable. Consideró el asunto unos segundos antes de cuestionar:

—¿De verdad?

Orga alzó una ceja, extrañado por esa reacción.

—¿De verdad qué?

Hubo un momento de duda, durante el cual el mago de creación no supo qué responder. Es decir, era una pregunta tonta, lo sabía, pero había sido la única idea coherente que pudo formular.

—¿Quieres ir? —inquirió, algo incómodo por la situación; seguía siendo una pregunta tonta.

—Te estoy invitando —respondió el mayor, lo cual era bastante obvio.

Rufus rió escuetamente, sintiéndose idiota. Era evidente e innecesaria toda esa conversación, pero le costaba en verdad hacerse a la idea.

—No te gusta la pintura —comentó.

—No —aceptó Orga, a pesar de que lo anterior no era una pregunta—. ¿Es demasiado raro?

El menor pareció pensarlo, pero honestamente Rufus no tenía idea de qué responder. No era raro en sí, solo... inesperado, en cierta forma no terminaba de entender el objetivo de todo eso.

—¿Por qué quieres ir? —cuestionó al fin, considerando ese el quid de la cuestión.

Orga le observó como si la pregunta fuera tan estúpida como todas las anteriores, y es que a sus ojos ciertamente lo era.

—No quiero ir —respondió—, quiero ir contigo —aclaró, sin entender del todo por qué debía hacerlo.

Era casi divertido lo lento que era Rufus para captar esas cuestiones. Claro que no le interesaba ir a una estúpida exposición de arte, lo que anhelaba era pasar tiempo con él, no otra cosa. A Rufus le gustaba la pintura y eso bastaba.

El mago pareció comprender finalmente el asunto entonces, porque parpadeó con sorpresa antes de bajar la mirada, queriendo que su sombrero ocultara el tenue sonrojo que acababa de poblar sus mejillas.

—Entiendo —dijo, notando con molestia que se había puesto nervioso—. Gracias, supongo.

Orga frunció el ceño.

—¿Supones?

—Por el gesto —agregó Rufus, ignorando la pregunta—, es inesperado, pero gracias.

—Lo noté —gruñó Orga.

A kilómetros de distancia podría haber notado que para Rufus era inesperado, no había sido muy sutil al respecto.

—Desconocía sobre la exposición, así que es una grata sorpresa, creo.

Orga rodó los ojos. Creo, supongo, ¿por qué Rufus tenía que ser tan inepto para esos asuntos? ¿Por qué no era inepto con, a saber, las matemáticas? A nadie le importaban las matemáticas.

Suspiró antes de coger a su compañero de la barbilla para alzar su rostro, harto de que no le mirara a la cara. Se inclinó por sobre el rostro sorprendido de Rufus, sonriendo.

—¿Y si mejor te callas y me das un beso?

Le parecía tenerlo merecido.

Rufus tardó unos momentos en asimilar esas palabras y consecuentemente fruncir el ceño.

—Cállate.

Orga rió.

—Yo lo dije primero —comentó, antes de eliminar la distancia que los separaba para besarlo.

Lo merecía después de todo, ¿no?

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Despertar

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para la actividad "Ritual de iniciación" del foro Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 488 palabras.

 **Notas:** Me costo y me he tardado, una vez más. Encima estoy sin internet, fruta vida.

 **Rufus. No le gusta:** Los pajarillos.

 **.**

* * *

 **de détails.**

* * *

 **II.**

 _Despertar._

* * *

Se quejó al sentir movimiento a su lado, aferrando con un poco más de fuerza su almohada antes de musitar:

—No hagas ruido.

—No estaba haciendo ruido —replicó Orga.

El mayor fijó unos instantes su mirada en el otro mago, suspirando ante su figura relajada sobre la cama, para luego ignorarlo y levantarse. Era casi curioso lo perezoso que era Rufus a veces, debía suceder un milagro para que se levantase temprano.

Rufus pareció ignorarlo, pues se quedó en silencio casi un minuto.

—Futuro —dijo al fin—, me refería a que no hicieras ruido.

Orga le miró nuevamente, con sus pantalones a medio colocar. Arqueó una ceja tras unos instantes y se alzó de hombros.

—Como quieras —respondió, volviendo la atención a lo que estaba haciendo—. Evita levantarte tarde.

Hubo una suave risa por parte del mago de memoria.

—Se supone que soy quien sueña —bromeó, sacando un gruñido de Orga.

—No duermas todo el puto día.

Nuevamente Rufus no dio señales de prestarle atención, en lugar de eso se volteó, dándole la espalda, y se acomodó mejor en la cama, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. Orga rodó los ojos, cogió sus zapatos y aprovechando que su novio había quedado de cara a la ventana se apresuró en esa dirección para correr las cortinas.

—¡Orga! —exclamó Rufus en cuanto la luz del sol le dio en la cara, rodando por la cama para quedar en su posición anterior, de espaldas a la ventana.

—Levántate —repitió el mayor, aprovechando de abrir la ventana para dejar entrar el aire matutino antes de emprender rumbo hacia la puerta, abandonando la habitación.

Rufus reclamó, cogiendo las sábanas para cubrirse con ellas y así obtener menos luz, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo independiente del comentario de su compañero. Se quedó así unos momentos, relajado, antes de gruñir con molestia. Podía oír el sonido de las hojas mecerse y el canto de los pájaros a través de la ventana abierta.

—Callaos —ordenó, cogiendo la almohada del lado de Orga para ponérsela en la cabeza.

Él solo quería dormir, ¿por qué al mundo le daba por cantar a esas horas de la mañana?

Acabó por gruñir y apartar el almohadón, alzando la cabeza para ver por la ventana con expresión hastiada. Maldito fuera Orga, que no podía solo levantarse y dejarlo en paz. Encogió la mirada, localizando al pequeño pajarito en una de las ramas del árbol que se hallaba a unos dos metros de la pared. Se deslizó un poco por el colchón para tantear el suelo, cogiendo un zapato. Se alzó y volvió a buscar al estúpido pájaro, encontrándolo en el mismo lugar de antes en compañía de otro, lado a lado.

Elevó el brazo, zapato en mano, observando a los pájaros con escrutinio. Tampoco era tan desalmado...

Arrojó el zapato.

No, sí lo era. Dos pájaros de un tiro, nunca mejor dicho, pensó con satisfacción al volver a apoyar el rostro en la almohada.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Música

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para la actividad "Ritual de iniciación" del foro Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 496 palabras.

 **Notas:** Esto no me ha costado nada y doy gracias a mi perfecto sorteo.

 **Orga. Le gusta:** Música.

 **.**

* * *

 **de détails.**

* * *

 **III.**

 _Música._

* * *

Independiente de lo que pudieran pensar, disfrutaba de casi cualquier tipo de música. Tenía sus excepciones, aún no entendía qué le encontraba Rufus a la ópera, pero eran pocas. Le gustaban especialmente los tambores, el que fuera, o las cosas que requerían golpes (instrumentos de percusión, según su novio). Eran los que le daban ritmo a las canciones, o eso creía él. Por eso le gustaba detenerse cada vez que escuchaba a alguien tocar, así fuera en medio de la calle y así fuera un simple pandero. Incluso le daba igual el clima, aunque el clima solía darle igual casi siempre.

Por supuesto, eso último tendía a aplicar solo para él, lo sabía. Aun así torció el gesto al notar la expresión en el rostro de Rufus, hastiado.

—Yo no te digo nada cuando te detienes a ver títeres —alegó, logrando que su novio frunciera el ceño.

—Hace frío —reclamó Rufus, dirigiendo una corta mirada a la mujer que tocaba una especie de tambor de cuero—. Me da igual si tú o ella no lo sienten, yo tengo frío.

—Yo tenía calor cuando nos paramos por títeres.

—No compares un tambor con un teatro de títeres.

Orga rodó los ojos. Uy sí, un teatro. Debería haber una ley que exigiera que cuando alguien decía que le gustaban todas las formas del teatro, ese «todas» tuviera excepciones. ¿De qué forma una estúpida presentación de títeres entraba en la categoría de teatro?

—Yo no te digo nada, eso no cambia.

—¿Y? —replicó Rufus—. Yo no te he dicho nada hasta que has reclamado —se defendió.

Lo que era cierto, expresión molesta o no, Rufus no había dicho nada. Solo había exhalado con desagrado captando la atención hasta de la mujer que tocaba, incluyendo el grupo a su alrededor que, por el clima, no pasaba de las tres personas sin contarlos. Orga no quería ceder, no por la música, sino por el hecho de que él no hacía esa estúpida expresión cuando Rufus se detenía por un calcetín parlante. Sin embargo, tampoco le apetecía seguir discutiendo, menos en presencia de extraños.

Bufó, fijando la atención en su novio, que en esos momentos se abrazaba a sí mismo con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro. Porque para eso podía hacer patente cómo se sentía, no cuando se encontraba mal o tenía algún problema, parecía disfrutar hacerle el trabajo más difícil. Lo hubiera mandado al demonio, y se lo tendría merecido, pero en lugar de eso se sacó el abrigo (que ni sabía para qué tenía, él no pasaba frío) y lo depositó con pesadez en los hombros de Rufus, sorprendiendo al menor.

—Ahora déjame en paz —reclamó, volviendo la atención al tambor.

Rufus boqueó, confuso y aferrando el saco con las dos manos, no muy seguro de qué decir. Acabó por agachar la cabeza, escondiendo su nariz y boca entre las pieles para protegerse del frío, antes de hablar.

—Gracias.

Orga no dijo nada, pero la sonrisa lo traicionó.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Conocer

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Ya no importa, pero en su momento fue para la actividad "Ritual de iniciación" del foro Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 333 palabras.

 **Notas:** Debí terminar esto hace eones pero el sorteo me costaba lo suyo y por eso recién ahora vengo a terminarlo, ahora que ya no importa porque nunca jamás podré hacer el ritual con Sting y Rogue, que en teoría vendrían después. Es lo que hay, me lo gano por procrastinar. Igual, dicen que más vale tarde que nunca y yo cumplo así pasen viente años (?).

Como dije, el sorteo me costó y es muy sutil por lo mismo (aunque, de nuevo, como que ya no importa mucho), pero hice lo que pude. También, esto es diabetico pero seguro (?)

 **Orga. No le gusta:** Intimidar/Intimidador.

 **.**

* * *

 **de détails.**

* * *

 **IV.**

 _Conocer._

* * *

En general, no era de complicarse mucho la existencia. Si tenía hambre comía, si tenía sueño dormía, si alguien se ganaba un golpe se lo daba y ya, no lo meditaba mucho. Por supuesto, no podía ser así con Rufus. Con él todo se hacía difícil, desde tomar el té hasta patear traseros. Era algo a lo que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, una vez aprendió a leerlo correctamente, pero en principio le molestaba sobremanera; y no por el hecho de que fuese complicado, sino por la imagen equivocada que tendía a dar con ello.

Rufus podía aparentar miles de cosas, pero normalmente todas eran erróneas. Desde esa apariencia tan calmada y centrada, hasta esa actitud tan relajada. Más aún, hasta las segundas impresiones que daba no bastaban. De hecho, él había necesitado como veinte para empezar a entenderlo.

Si lo pensaba así, ni tan extraño era haber acabado por darle un golpe en la nariz cuando se conocieron, aunque honestamente tampoco le dio muchas más opciones. Se había presentado como un idiota, incluso más que Sting, con eso de actuar como si todo le fuera inferior; y no es que en realidad hubiera querido serlo, ahora entendía lo inepto que podía ser Rufus con las personas, pero en ese entonces eso le había parecido y le tomó tiempo dejar de pensar así de él. Después de todo, nadie es adepto a que lo insulten.

Fue cuando empezó a conocerlo de verdad que comprendió que en realidad no era así, que simplemente había actuado a la defensiva porque no lograban sino confundirlo, y casi le infundió ternura; era un poco como un niño perdido, más vulnerable de lo que pudo llegar a creer. Por eso, en cierta manera, quiso estar ahí. No le gustaba saber que sufría, muy en el fondo, así que había aprendido a tolerarlo.

Al final, tras todas las ideas erradas, era alguien bastante dulce, encantador. Una buena persona, a grandes rasgos, de esas que valía la pena querer.

* * *

 **Un pendiente menos, me quedan veinte mil millones (?).**


End file.
